Little Love
by Tobias Chase
Summary: Su primera idea era escapar del martirio del cual era víctima. Después era simplemente morir congelado en la inmaculada nieva que le consumiría. Si no fuera por aquel hombre con una afición extraña a los perros estaba seguro que estaría muerto, pero ¿valía la pena seguir con vida? ¿Qué significaba para él, para si mismo?


Hola y bienvenidos sean a mi primera historia en el fandom de Hannibal con un AU donde Hannibal es un pequeño huérfano de 13 años, cuando estaba en el orfanato. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Advertencias: Esta historia no es apta para gente sensible pues abarca temas que no son aptos para el público en general. Se recomienda discreción.

Aviso: los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Su creación y derechos son de Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller, el canal de televisión NBC y la compañía DeLaurentis.

Prólogo

El aire frio colaba hasta sus huesos y apenas lograba caminar pues sus pies mandaban punzadas de dolor; era un milagro que aún se pudiera mantener a pie. Se detuvo apoyándose en un árbol que estaba a su derecha cuando sintió que no podía soportar su propio peso. Su visión ahora no era muy buena y lo único que podía observar con cierta seguridad eran los grandes árboles que estaban rodeándole y a blanca nieve que cubría todo a su paso. La misma blanca e insípida escena que le había acompañado todo su camino desde hace dos horas desde que decidió escapar de ese orfanato que se asemejaba al infierno. Volteo rápido al recordar aquel hecho, al parecer lo habían perdido de vista.

Sin poder evitarlo cayó en la nieve ¿Qué estaba pensando? Sabía que su vida no era buena- de hecho se alejaba demasiado de ser eso- pero se lo merecía ¿no es así? Aquellas palizas, humillaciones y abusos solo eran un pequeño por su pecado. Por no protegerla, por no evitar que aquellos demonios le arrebataran la vida y la consumieran como si fuera un animal.

 _Mischa_

Su nombre pasó como un susurro en su cabeza y se quedó ahí. Ya no le encontraba sentido pelear, seguir ese instinto básico de sobrevivir ya no sonaba como una buena idea. Moriría en la nieve, decían era uno de los métodos más dolorosos que podían existir, pero ya ni siquiera le importaba. Después de todo había pensado que así sería su muerte. Esa muerte que lo liberaría. Estaría de nuevo con sus padres, con su hermana pequeña. Volvería con su familia.

La consciencia poco a poco abandonaba su cuerpo, el cansancio lo invadía y solo quería dormir mientras se acurrucaba en su helada tumba. Todo era negro y entonces escucho apenas unos sonidos ¿Qué sonidos eran? Podía ser cualquier cosa ¿Qué importancia tenia ahora? Ninguna, ya no le importaba nada.

…

Will se acercó cuando escucho los ladridos de Wiston; llevaba cerca de media hora buscándolo y ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrarlo. Siguiendo aquella pista no tardo siquiera cinco minutos hasta que encontró a su mascota el cual no estaba solo. El perro estaba en esos momentos olfateando lo que parecía un niño.

Eso no estaba bien por lo que decidió acercarse. Era un chico que rondaba los 12-13 años, probablemente, cabello rubio y con claras muestras de desnutrición y maltrato- se podían notar los moretones y cicatrices que se dejaban notar por su escasa vestimenta. Estaba parcialmente cubierto de nieve y cuando lo toco lo sintió helado lo cual lo alarmo bastante.

Lo primero que hizo fue revisar sus signos; seguía con vida, pero si seguía expuesto al clima gélido del exterior ya no lo sería más. Con cuidado cargo al niño en sus brazos, sintiéndole demasiado ligero. No tardó mucho en dirigirse a su hogar con Wiston siguiéndole fielmente a su lado.

Apretó al niño contra su cuerpo en un intento de darle calor ¿Qué hacia afuera en esas condiciones tan deplorables? ¿Quién le había ocasionado tanto dolor? ¿Quién era él? Su cabeza formulaba esas preguntas, preguntas que no obtendrían respuestas jamás si no cuidaba de ese niño. Lo cuidaría, dijo dejando su curiosidad en segundo plano. Ahora salvarlo sería su prioridad.

Continuara.

Bien ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué pasara con Hannibal? ¿Qué hace Will? Les prometo que sus dudas pronto serán resueltas en un tiempo próximo, por favor, no sean impacientes.

Lucy, si lees esto, espero que esta pequeña historia sea de su entero agrado y le intrigue. Su regalo de cumpleaños será muy pronto.

Nos vemos en la continuación.


End file.
